Many devices use directional motors and other loads to provide convenient features or functions to users of the devices. The directional motors and other loads are often controlled by input devices, such as buttons or switches.
As an example, directional motors are often used to allow a user to open and close windows and to lock and unlock doors of a motor vehicle. These features are typically referred to as “power windows” and “power door locks.” Directional motors could also support an “express” open or close feature, where a window opens or closes completely without requiring the user to continuously depress a button or switch. Directional motors could further be used to adjust drivers' or passengers' seats in the vehicle or to move windshield wipers back and forth across the vehicle's windshield. In addition, directional motors could be used to adjust side rear-view mirrors located on the vehicle's doors, to open and close sliding vehicle doors, and to open and close sunroofs.
Directional motors and other loads are also used outside of the automotive industry. For example, directional motors and other loads could be used with residential door locks and home automation systems. As another example, directional motors and other loads could be used in industrial controls, such as rotary actuators, lag and slide actuators, solenoids, valves, and motors.